Rajan
Rajan belongs to and was created by Maple Tree of Souls. Don't use her without permission. 'Rajan' Rajan,' pronounced Ray-AUN', is a female shapeshifter. She is also referred to as Raya. 'Appearance' Raya was born human, but prefers not to remain locked in her mortal human body. Rather, she sports a large, feathery pair of death-and-grey-coloured wings. That, long, goat-like ears, elongated canines, and a curved pair of sharp, grey horns. When she's in the mood for it, her legs take on a more animal-esque appearance, for more agility and speed. Rajan kept her long, wavy, golden-blond elbow-length hair, save for a thick streak of dark blue that matches her stormy eyes. The shapeshifter has pale, lightly freckled skin and a kind face. She is short in height, near 5'3'', and is gracefully built--like a bird--and just as fragile (hollow bones for flight).'' She has a swirling vine tattoo along her neck and right shoulder. The shifter's choice of wardrobe is typically dark, flowing garbs such as capes, cloaks, robes, etc. but will settle on anything light and flowy for more casual wear. Generally, Raya fully embraces the spirit of death, especially with her griffin skull mask that rarely leaves her head. Fully cloaked in billowing black, with scaly armour, skull hat, horns, staff, huge grey wings...Rajan can be nothing short of menacing. One other accessory Rajan often wields is a long, polished, dark oak staff. It is hand-made, with a curved silver blade on one end. A powerful weapon, especially with it's magic-bestowed flame-calling abilities. Really, though, it's for show. It rarely is used, but Raya keeps it around regardless for simple appearance reasons. Before you ask, yes, she does know how to use it. Despite her fierce appearance, it's all a mask; all to look threatening as to gain respect. For, in reality, she is hardly the serious type. 'Personality' Raya can behave rather paradoxically. At times, she may outwardly appear cold and aloof. At others, she may take on a calm, dreamy appearance. More commonly, she's smiling incessantly with some inner mischief, or else laughing at her own wit. To Rajan, life's a chance to do all of the insane things you'd otherwise only dream of. This is all just a test-run. As a result, she doesn't care a whole lot about death. After all, she has had at least two near-death experiences, all of them involving arrows--she tends to be a magnet for arrows. And she's not quite dead yet. Raya is well-versed in sarcasm, and always appreciates it when others understand and respond to her odd sense of humour with their own. She's friendly, open-minded, understanding, wise, empathetic, and kind. She also dives headlong against the current. She is not afraid of being different. Or crazy, as some might say. She may seem confident and extroverted, but Raya is a true introvert. She loves her alone time, often taking long flights, or reading for hours on end. She is also very shy on the inside. Harbouring nomadic tendencies, Rajan sometimes ups and goes without warning, disappearing for a little while before returning once again unannounced. 'Other forms' Rajan has many other forms, and she prefers to use a different name for each, if possible. This is a precaution so that she is not discovered as being a shapeshifter when referred to by name. Veyryonn Veyryonn, often shorted to Vey, is a dragon. A large, white dragon with a massive wingspan and deadly spines that are tipped with red. Vey's secondary colour is a purple-red bronze. Her tail tips are this colour, as is her throat, horns, foretalons/hindtalons, and tip of her snout. Her eyes are black, and her horns are curved. She has a double tail, and is sturdily built, with short legs. Hetzeya Hetzeya (Het-ZEY-ya) is a massive black burmese python with beady black eyes. She was trapped in this snake form for several years, due to a temporary loss of magic. During that time it was very difficult to communicate, but she developed a system of gestures. A seven-foot death-coloured snake was quite the sight to behold, though. Daia Daia is a lean, grey wolf with bright amber eyes. Sylphen Sylphen is a griffin. She has the same colour scheme as Rajan's wings, with a light grey body. Category:Avian Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Mammals Category:Wolves Category:Dragon Category:Anthros Category:Feral